This is a proposal for a Phase II SBIR contract with the National Heart, Lung and Blood Institute to mature and expand the capabilities of ScreenFlow, an electronic open source screening tool for patients with moderate to severe risk for COPD. The overall aim is to provide a means to screen and diagnose more cases of COPD, allowing for earlier and increased instances of intervention and treatment. The ScreenFlow platform was developed and validated through a Phase I SBIR contract. Through this proposed Phase II project, the platform will be improved and further validated through a series of studies with its target deployments, which include 1) a primary care clinic as delivered by medical assistants and 2) a public area of a hospital as a stand-alone screening tool. Outcome measures of this project include qualitative data through usability studies, and quantitative data such as the development of an ROC against the gold standard of spirometry. The primary partners on this project will remain the same as SBIR Phase I, with Boston Medical Center (BMC) as the clinical partner. Dimagi is the small business that brings expertise in the technology development and experience in SBIR grants and contracts.